Twilight Zone
by leefert
Summary: A Friday the 13th turns out to bring the weird to the 55. What will our heroes get into this time?


4 PM

"Okay, so it's Friday the 13th, there's supposed to be a full moon, AND it's raining." Bosco complains

"Yeah, so?" Sasha says in reply

"All the freaks will be out in full force." Bosco adds

"You are just paranoid." Sasha replies. "Do you have paraskevidekatriaphobia or something?"

Bosco stares at her, "Para what?"

"Paraskevidekatriaphobia, the fear of Friday the 13th." Sasha says casually

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He asks

"I thought I did." Sasha quips

"I meant in ENGLISH." Bosco retorks

Sasha just shrugs her shoulders and watches out the window as they drive.

Carlos is driving Boyd 55-3 as Levine is rambling on about the day.

"Do you realize what today is?" She asks

"No." Carlos shakes his head

"It's Friday the 13th. AND there's going to be a full moon." She replies

"Okay." Carlos replies

"Do you realize that Friday 13th is unlucky. The risk of hospital admission as a result of a transport accident may be increased by as much as 52 percent." She asks

"You actually believe in that crap?" Carlos asks

Levine sits straight up. "Come on Carlos, it's the most unlucky day of all. I mean think about how many calls we respond to."

"Yeah, all the freaks and weirdoes we see on a normal day." Carlos replies

"Exactly!" Levine points out

"What?" Carlos asks

"Strange things happen on Friday the 13th." Levine argues

"Great, I think you've finally lost it." Carlos quips

"I have not, it says right here in the newspaper." Levine points

Suddenly there is a loud bag on the windshield of the medic unit. Carlos slams on the breaks.

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"I dunno." Levine says as they both lean forward to look.

Carlos gets out and sees pieces of concrete on the hood of the bus along with a huge dent and some broken glass from the windshield. He looked around and scratched his head while Holly picked up a piece of the gargoyle that had just fallen from the building beside them.

"Now do you believe in it?" Levine asks

Carlos just shook his head.

7 PM

Kim and Grace get a call to an apartment for an amputation. They make their way up through the filthy stairwell.

"This place gives me the creeps." Grace says

"Yeah, I keep expecting a rat the size of a small child to come running at us." Kim replies as she looks up. "I think I need gloves just to touch the railing."

"You think Central could have given us a better description of the problem?" Grace said

"I don't know, but I hope this guy doesn't weigh 600 pounds, I don't feel comfortable enough waiting for the Squad to get here." Kim said watching water run down the walls

"You would think that the city would do something about this." Grace said, "What is that smell?"

Kim looks around, "Oh God I think I found our amputation."

Grace fights back the urge to vomit. "Let's get out of here."

She and Kim race back down the stairs to the bus.

"Adam 55-3 to Central, we need PD on a rush to this location, our amputation is a DOA." Kim radios

"10-4 Adam 55-3" the radio returns

"Oh God I can still smell it on us!" Grace said

It's a few moments before Davis and Finney arrive to assist.

"What you need us here for?" Davis asked

"DOA upstairs." Kim said

"What the hell is that smell?" Finney asks as he holds his nose

"The DOA upstairs." Grace replied

"We got dispatched for an amputation, turns out the amputated body part is the head." Kim says

"Great." Davis says sarcastically

"And now it's all yours." Grace said

"Thanks." Finney adds

9 PM

The guys are sitting around the lounge with the popcorn and the chips watching a marathon of horror movies.

"I can't believe you guys are watching that." Grace said

"What's the matter, afraid the Boogie Man's gonna get you?" DK asks

"No, I just think it's so junior high." Grace replies

"Remember Grace, they're kind of stuck in junior high." Kim cracks

"Am not!" Walsh pipes up

"Will you be quiet, I can't here the movie." Jimmy whines

Suddenly the power goes out.

"Great!" Kim says

"Mommy, hold me!" Lombardo cries out

"Yep, that confirms it. We are officially stuck in grade school." Taylor cracks

"Okay, who the hell is touching me?" DK asks

"What's the matter DK? Afraid of the Boogie Man?" Grace cracks

The generators kick on and the lights come back on. Suddenly they all see a man whose body had been badly burned

Grace screams while the guys all jump back. Lieutenant Johnson rushes into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asks

"That guy." Walsh pointed over to the man covered in burns

"Help me." The man said

Kim fought back her urge to throw up and quickly set to work in helping the man. Grace quickly grabbed the medic bag and began to assist.

Carlos and Levine walked into the room.

"Oh my God!" Levine screamed seeing the man

Carlos looked around, "What is this the freaking Twilight Zone now?"

Sully makes his way into the lounge, "You have no clue where this guy came from?"

"Nope." Jimmy said, "The power surged and when it came back on he was standing behind us."

"Weird." Sully says dryly

"Tell me about it." Lt. Johnson added as watched

10 PM

"Boyd 55-3, Squad 55 respond for an unknown medical at 1232 Morningside." The alarm called

Everyone, still a bit shaken from the burn patient, made their way to the units. Soon they pulled up in front of a small bungalow house with holes in the porch.

"This is a pleasant place." Carlos said sarcastically

"Yeah, I get a warm and fuzzy feeling just looking at it." Walsh said

Lt. Johnson looked at them, "Let's just do our jobs."

There was a bright flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder.

"All we need now is the creepy organ music and we've got ourselves a horror movie." DK said as they approached the door

"I hate spiders." Jimmy said as he brushed a spider web aside

"Fire department." Taylor knocked on the door

She could hear growling on the other side of the door.

"That sounds like a really mean dog." Walsh said as they tried to shine a light through the window to see where the dog was.

"See him?" Lt. Johnson asked

"Nope, I can't see a thing." Lombardo said

"Alright, forcible entry." Lt. Johnson gave the OK to do it

Walsh popped the lock and Taylor shined her flashlight inside. She started to make a move in when the hissing sound got louder.

She jumped back almost knocking everyone else over.

"That's not a dog growling at us!" She exclaimed as she pulled the door shut

They were all confused.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked

"That…" Taylor was trying to catch her breath. "That was an alligator."

"No way." Walsh said

"Look for yourselves." Taylor replied as she handed the flashlight to Walsh

He cracked the door open and the alligator lunged at the door. Walsh pulled it shut quickly.

"We're gonna need animal control." He said

"What about the patient?" Levine asked

"If you can figure out how you're gonna get passed a 5 foot alligator who looks a bit hungry, you can go right ahead on in and find your patient." Walsh said

Lombardo was looking through the mailbox.

"Red means that it's been shut off right?" He asked

"Yeah, why?" DK asked

"Well there's a stack of mail here, looks like our guy hasn't paid his electric bill, or phone, or cable." Lombardo said

Jimmy looked as well. "What exactly did they say the problem was?"

"Guy hasn't been seen in a couple weeks." Lt. Johnson replies

"A couple being two? Or a couple being like months?" Jimmy asked

They all looked back at the house.

"Can't be." Taylor thought to herself

"The alligator ate our patient?" Carlos asked

"Well, that could very well be why he's so big." Walsh admitted

Levine walked up to Carlos

"Now do you believe in the bad luck associated with Friday the 13th?" She asked

He looked at her, shook his head and walked away.

"I don't believe this." He mumbled

11:15 PM

Everyone is making their way out of the station.

"Thank God this shift is over." Kim said

"Rough night?" Jimmy asked

She stared at him, "You know better."

"We're going to get a couple drinks, after this night I know I need a couple. Want to join us?" Taylor asked

"Sure." Jimmy and Kim agreed as they joined the rest of the gang heading off.

They were about a block from the bar when they saw a car explode for no apparent reason. They stopped for a moment, Jimmy called it into dispatch.

"You're kidding right?" Walsh asked

"Only the 13th." DK said

"Yeah, we still got about 28 minutes left." Taylor said

"Let's just go to the bar and get our drinks before anything else bad can happen." Carlos added

"For a guy who doesn't believe in the bad luck of the 13th, that sure was a comment that showed fear of the 13th." Grace said

"Better step away from him before lightning hits or something." Kim added

"This has been one really weird night." Taylor said

"Yeah, like we're stuck in the twilight zone." Lombardo added

They walked into the bar, ordered their drinks and just relaxed for the rest of the night.


End file.
